


Amante dell’acqua

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lluvia e Lucy si ritrovano sole ad aspettare il treno.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt 3 di Annapi: 3. Perdere il treno e ritrovarsi ad aspettare il prossimo con la persona che più odi al mondo.





	Amante dell’acqua

Amante dell’acqua

 

Lucy incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e si piegò in avanti, il codino di capelli biondi le ondeggiò al lato del viso.

“Certo che è stata una vera sfortuna perdere il treno per così poco. Non credi?” domandò.

Lluvia strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Insomma, se arrivavamo qualche minuto prima, saremmo riuscite a salirci. Quando ho fatto la giornalista mi sono occupata del fatto che ne passino davvero pochi e nonostante siano magici spesso fanno ritardo”. Continuò a parlare con tono allegro.

Lluvia schioccò la lingua sul palato e giocherellò con uno dei suoi boccoli azzurri.

“Lluvia non ha nessuna intenzione di parlare. Lluvia non è contenta di dover aspettare il treno con una sua rivale in amore per Gray-sama” si lamentò.

Lucy incassò il capo tra le spalle e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Io invece sono felice di essermi ritrovata ad aspettare il treno con te. Lo so che sono la persona che più odi al mondo, ma… io ci tengo a te” mormorò. Le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.

“Lluvia spesso fa piovere e porta tristezza. Inoltre con te è sempre distaccata o aggressiva. La tua gioia deriva dal fatto che siamo della medesima gilda? Anche in una famiglia ci può essere un membro con cui si va meno d’accordo” disse Lluvia atona.

Lucy la raggiunse, appoggiò uno degli stivaletti sulla punta e prese le mani dell’altra nelle proprie.

Lluvia arrossì.

“Lluvia, io penso che tu sia una persona speciale. Sei dolce e premurosa, hai sempre una parola buona e i tuoi regali sono meravigliosi. Il tuo corpo è bellissimo e quando la tua acqua mi aveva avvolta, mentre combattevamo supportandoci a vicenda, ho capito quanto io volessi stargli sempre vicina.

Da piccola amavo l’acqua. Guardare i giochi d’acqua della fontana, osservare gli attacchi di Aquarius, erano le uniche cose che mi portavano la felicità. Starti accanto mi fa rivivere quelle emozioni, anche se adesso sono cresciuta” spiegò Lucy. Posò un bacio sulla fronte di Lluvia.

Quest’ultima avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Lluvia non credeva che qualcuno potesse provare dei sentimenti tanto forti e tanto belli per lei. Lluvia era convinta che a Lucy piacesse Gray-sama” ammise.

Lucy le lasciò andare le mani e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare il codino.

“Gray è un mio carissimo amico e ogni tanto mi fa qualche battutina di troppo, ma tra noi non c’è niente. La verità è che mi piaci tu. Da quella volta in cui mi hai sconfitto, quando ci siamo incontrate la prima volta, anche se può sembrare stupido. Mi piace quando sei seria, quando dimostri una certa classe, quando sembri una ragazzina normale o quando t’imbarazzi. Inoltre, come scrittrice, invidio la tua fantasia” spiegò.

Lluvia abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Lluvia ha deciso che aspettare il treno con Lucy non era poi tanto male. Lluvia spera che succeda ancora e di poter andare a casa di Lucy, una di queste volte, per riprendere il discorso” ammise.

“Il treno sta arrivando” disse Lucy, indicandolo. Nel movimento la sua magliettina rosa si sollevò lasciando scoperta una porzione dei suoi fianchi.

 


End file.
